ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer
The library computer banks of contained information from the Starfleet database. In 2254, the library computer banks, including tapes and microrecords, were scanned by the Talosians. A large portion of Human history and Federation knowledge were assimilated. ( ) In 2265, Spock accessed the library computer to bring up biographical and psychological data on Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner after they began to experience mysterious ESP powers following an encounter with the galactic barrier. ( ) In 2268 the historical uniform section of the library computer was accessed for information relating to SS uniforms and insignia. The information allowed Leonard McCoy to be outfitted as a Gestapo Doctor, with the rank of Colonel, from Earth in 1944. McCoy then beamed down to the planet Ekos for a covert operation. ( ) In 2269, after Spock allowed himself to become inhabited by an unidentified cosmic cloud, Kirk requested that Uhura show the being, from the library computer, views of Earth, and what the cloud was capable of destroying. ( ) Images seen in the library computer File:Rocket, The Cage.jpg|Rocket photo File:Luna, The Cage.jpg|Luna File:Ranger 5.jpg|Ranger 5 diagram File:Ranger Block II probe.jpg|Ranger Block III probe photo File:Explorer S-55 in orbit.jpg|Explorer S-55 in orbit photo, diagrammed File:Nimbus 1.jpg|Nimbus 1 satellite polar orbit diagram File:Pioneer 5.jpg|Pioneer 5 photo File:Ranger ascent sequence.jpg|Ranger ascent sequence with Atlas-Agena rocket File:Ranger flight plan.jpg|Ranger spacecraft flight plan diagram File:Mariner 2 rotated.jpg|Mariner 2 diagram (rotated) File:Mariner 2.jpg|Mariner 2 diagram File:Earth continents.jpg|Earth's continents projection map File:South pole map.jpg|Earth's South Pole located on globe File:Eastern hemisphere graphic, The Cage.jpg|Earth's eastern hemisphere continent map File:Longitude globe.jpg|Longitude globe and projection map diagram File:Earth map, 20th century, Northern Hemisphere.jpg|Earth's northern hemisphere political map, 20th century File:Earth map, 20th century, North Pacific.jpg|Earth's northern Pacific Ocean region political map, c.1960s File:Eastern Europe map.jpg|Statistical map detail File:Dumbbell Nebula.jpg|Dumbbell Nebula File:Star chart, The Cage 2.jpg|star chart File:Star chart, The Cage 3.jpg|star chart File:Andromeda Galaxy, The Cage.jpg|Andromeda Galaxy File:Pleiades.jpg|Pleiades Cluster File:Statistical map.jpg|Statistical map wide view File:Human torso with the cage.jpg|Human torso skeletal anatomy diagram File:Human torso with organs, The Cage.jpg|Human torso organs anatomy diagram File:Human eyeball diagram.jpg|Human eyeball diagram File:Human eye photo.jpg|Human eye photo File:Eye diagram.jpg|Human eye diagram File:George washington in revolutionary war.jpg|George Washington in the American Revolution (cropped painting) File:Monitor and Virginia.jpg| against in the American Civil War File:Robert E Lee and Stonewall Jackson.jpg|Robert E. Lee and Stonewall Jackson (cropped painting) File:George Washington.jpg|George Washington drawing, text File:Abraham Lincoln drawing.jpg|Abraham Lincoln drawing, text File:Dwight D Eisenhower.jpg|Dwight D. Eisenhower drawing, text File:John F Kennedy.jpg|John F. Kennedy drawing, text File:Lyndon B Johnson.jpg|Lyndon B. Johnson drawing, text File:Daisy.jpg|Daisy illustration File:Viola.jpg|Viola illustration File:Flower, The Cage 3.jpg|A flower illustration File:District of Columbia map.jpg|Washington, DC, Virginia, Maryland and Delaware map File:Wildebeest.jpg|Wildebeest illustration File:Kudu.jpg|Kudu illustration File:Rocket diagram, The Cage.jpg|Panorama view of a rocket diagram File:Sol system, The Cage.jpg|Sol system diagram File:Earth orbit diagram.jpg|Earth orbit diagram File:Orbiting observatories.jpg|Satellite diagram comparison of Orbiting Geophysical Observatory and Orbiting Solar Observatory File:Ranger block 1 type.jpg|Ranger Block I probe diagram File:Nimbus satellite.jpg|Nimbus I diagram remastered File:Wright Flyer, The Cage.jpg|Wright Flyer, Orville Wright, December 17, 1903 File:Vostok 1.jpg|''Vostok 1'' File:Luna, The Cage remastered.jpg|Luna File:Ranger Block II probe, remastered.jpg|Ranger Block II File:Apollo CSM & LM.jpg|Apollo CSM & LM File:Apollo CM interior schematic.jpg|Apollo Command Module interior schematic File:Apollo LM schematic.jpg|Apollo Lunar Module schematic File:Apollo mission profile-l.jpg|Apollo mission profile (left portion) File:Apollo mission profile-r.jpg|Apollo mission profile (lower right portion) File:Saturn V launch.jpg|Saturn V launch File:Buzz Aldrin, The Cage.jpg|Buzz Aldrin File:Apollo LM.jpg|Apollo Lunar Module sketch File:Space Shuttle sketch.jpg|Space shuttle sketch File:Soyuz.jpg|Soyuz sketch File:ISS sketch, The Cage.jpg|International Space Station File:Earthrise.jpg|Earthrise over the moon File:Earth, The Blue Marble.jpg|Earth: The Blue Marble File:Africa relief map.jpg|Africa relief map File:Earth political map.jpg|Earth political map File:NGC 602.jpg|"Infant Stars in Nearby Galaxy" – NGC 602, Small Magellanic Cloud File:Andromeda Galaxy, The Cage remastered.jpg|Andromeda Galaxy File:V838 Monocerotis.jpg|V838 Monocerotis File:Jupiter surface.jpg|Jupiter surface File:Saturn, The Cage.jpg|Saturn File:Human muscles, The Cage.jpg|Human muscles File:Human heart and lungs.jpg|Human heart and lungs, Gray's Anatomy File:Human rib cage.jpg|Human rib cage File:Human eye photo, remastered.jpg|Human eye File:Human eyeball diagram, remastered.jpg|Human eye diagram File:Moses.jpg|Moses Showing the Tables of the Law to the People by ; Moses, Ten Commandments File:Battle of Fort Hindman.jpg|Battle of Fort Hindman – January 9 to January 11, 1863 File:Fat Man.jpg|Fat Man File:Bikini Atoll.jpg|Bikini Atoll, atomic bomb File:George Washington, The Cage remastered.jpg|George Washington File:Abraham Lincoln, The Cage remastered.jpg|Abraham Lincoln File:First Reading of the Emancipation Proclamation of President Lincoln.jpg|First Reading of the Emancipation Proclamation of President Lincoln – July 22, 1862 File:A Lincoln signature.jpg|A. Lincoln signature File:Dwight D Eisenhower, The Cage remastered.jpg|Dwight D. Eisenhower File:John F Kennedy speech.jpg|The Decision to Go to the Moon – May 25, 1961: Lyndon B. Johnson, John F. Kennedy, Sam Rayburn File:Lyndon B Johnson taking the oath of office.jpg|Lyndon B. Johnson taking the Oath of Office – November 22, 1963 File:Maple seedling.jpg|Maple seedling File:Yosemite Falls.jpg|Yosemite Falls, Yosemite National Park File:White rose.jpg|White rose File:Fox squirrel.jpg|Fox squirrel File:Great egret.jpg|Great Egret File:Lionfish.jpg|Lionfish File:Dehner profile esp.jpg|Elizabeth Dehner's ESP profile File:Dehner profile stats.jpg|Dehner's personnel file File:Mitchell profile esp.jpg|Gary Mitchell's ESP profile File:Mitchell profile stats.jpg|Mitchell's personnel file File:Harry Mudd police record.jpg|Harcourt Mudd police file File:Exo III profile.jpg|Exo III profile File:Roger Korby file photo.jpg|Roger Korby file photo File:Star chart with constellations, The Corbomite Maneuver.jpg|Star chart showing constellations File:Earth solar system, The changeling.jpg|Sol system File:Nomad schematic.jpg|Nomad schematic File:Jackson Roykirk.jpg|Jackson Roykirk file photo File:Constitution primary phaser.jpg| phaser emitter File:John Gill.jpg|John Gill file photo File:Sigma Draconis system.jpg|Sigma Draconis system File:Sigma Draconis system - M class planets.jpg|Sigma Draconis III, IV and VI File:Constitution-D7 class comparison.jpg|D7 class and overview File:Constitution-D7 class comparison 2.jpg|D7 class and Constitution class profile File:Three starship designs.jpg|Three starship designs known to the Federation in 2269 File:Stavos Keniclius.jpg|Stavos Keniclius File:Pallas 14 system.jpg|The Pallas 14 system File:Earth, TAS.jpg|Earth from orbit File:Earth through clouds 1, TAS.jpg|Views of Earth through the clouds File:Earth through clouds 2, TAS.jpg|An Earth city File:Human children in boat on Earth.jpg|Two children in a watercraft File:Lassie.jpg|Two children and a dog running in the country File:Constitution phaser bank.jpg|''Constitution''-class phaser bank File:Hermes class.jpg| File:Ptolemy class.jpg| File:Saladin class.jpg| File:Space station, Conspiracy.jpg|Comnet database image File:Star chart - Sol, Jupiter, K'ushui.jpg|Star chart: Sol, Jupiter, K'ushui File:Constitution diagram.jpg|''Constitution''-class diagram File:Ptolemy class.jpg|''Ptolemy''-class External links * * * Category:Computer technology it:Archivi della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)